


Text

by AlyxHavok



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero craves Jude's attention!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from the awesome VH1 show Hit the Floor!
> 
> Anon Prompt: Zude prompt: Zero trying to his husband's attention all day but Jude is so busy, so he surprises him when Jude comes home naked.
> 
> Some of this will be told through text between Zero and Jude, and possibly another character from the show.
> 
> Also, I love Asha Hayes, and I believe she would be a great mediator, so you will see some of that in this fanfic.
> 
> I know it feels like this fanfic only took a few hours worth of time, but let’s pretend the meeting took all day.

Jude left in the morning before Zero woke up. Zero had a long night after winning the championship game and he deserved the rest. Jude knew how hard he had been practicing and training and he was proud of Zero. 

Zero rolled over to hold Jude, but instead found an empty space. He popped his head up and looked around the room, “Jude?” No answer. He climbed out of bed groggily, running his fingers through his hair. He put on his underwear and went to look for Jude elsewhere. He finally found a note on the coffee table. “Congratulations! Now get some rest. I love you!”

Zero grabbed his phone and texted Jude.

_Gideon: Where did you go?_

_Jude: At the arena. Have to work out Derek’s new contract._

_Gideon: Drop him, we don’t need him._

_Jude: No, we do need him. This feud you two have going on, not my problem. I need good players on the team._

_Gideon: Whatever, when will you be home?_

 

Jude put his phone on vibrate as Derek walked in, followed by his pregnant wife Asha and the agent representing Derek. Jude being the gentleman that he is helped Asha to a seat, while Derek found one for himself. “So, let’s discuss this contract.”

“What’s there to discuss?” Derek asked with a smile. “I want what I want, and if you can’t provide that, I will leave.”

Jude looked to the agent representing Derek it was a man Jude had a small past with, nothing to even be considered a real thing at all. “Mr. Roman has a family now. He needs the extra money to sustain a happy and healthy life with Asha and their child.”

“Lucas, I am sorry but…” Jude’s phone buzzed.

_Gideon: Okay, fine ignore me. I am going to eat all of your cereal. ;)_

 

Jude did not reply, “As I was saying, Derek is the highest payed player on the team as it is. I mean for crying out loud, Zero doesn’t even get paid as much as Derek.”

Lucas looked bitter at the mention of Zero, “Well is seems you pay him in other ways, Jude.” 

“Okay, can we keep this professional and about Derek?” Asha hissed at the two of them.  
Before Jude could answer his phone buzzed again.

_Gideon: Wait, is Lucas there? Tell him he needs to call Trojan again for me. They are blowing my phone up. Remind him that he is still my agent, no matter what issues he has with me._

Jude read the message but did not respond. “I am sorry, but this is too much Derek. We cannot pay you half a million a year.”

“Well, Mr. Roman does have another alternative.” Lucas smiled and winked at Jude.

“And that is?” Jude asked with a what now posture. 

It was Derek that spoke, “I will keep my current pay and stay on the team if you allow Terrance and Jelena to come back. Terrance can play again since he had his surgery, and 

Asha needs someone to look after the Dancers when she has the baby.”

Jude looked horrified at the idea, “I can’t… I mean…” His phone buzzed again.

_Gideon: Did you tell him? I am serious, Jude they keep calling me._

_Jude: BUSY!!!_

 

“Zero has enough problems with you, Derek. I don’t really want to cause more problems on the team.” Jude said as he turned his phone off to stop all of the buzzing.

“It’s either that, the money, or Derek walks.” Lucas replied. Then his phone buzzed.

_Zero: For the hundredth time, call Trojan._

_Lucas: Okay, as soon as this meeting is over._

_Zero: Thank you for finally doing your job._

 

Lucas rolled his eyes. “So what’s it going to be?” Jude sat forward in his chair to contemplate his decisions. 

“Can I talk to Jude alone?” It was Asha.

Derek nodded and he and Lucas left the room.

Once they were gone, Asha began to speak. “I know you don’t want to upset Zero. He is your husband and to bring Terrance back on the team after Zero worked so hard to separate the two would cause some serious issues between you and Zero. Trust me I am not so happy with Derek right now, for asking you to bring Jelena back, but we are both going to have to sacrifice some bit of happiness in order to do what is best for this team. If Derek or Zero left this team, this team would fall.”

Jude sat back in his seat and sighed, “I hate it when you’re right. But what do I do about Zero? He is going to be furious.”

“Do what I do, with Derek. Shut him up with a little of that booty.” She and Jude laughed together. “No but seriously, when Derek and I fight, I just slip into something slinky and he usually shuts right up… Well at least I used to, not I’m a balloon.”

Jude smiled at her, “A beautiful balloon.” 

“Thanks.” Asha beamed at him.

Jude got up to let Derek and Lucas back in. “Okay, I will bring Terrance and Jelena back, but there can be no fights between you, Terrance, and Zero. I know I am supposed to be your boss and defend all of you equally, but if either of you comes at Zero, you will have to answer to me directly. And he will know to leave you and Terrance alone as well.”

Derek through his hands up in acceptance, and smiled at Asha. “I knew my girl could get it done.” 

“Yeah, because out of the two of you, she is the only sensible one.” Jude smirked in Asha’s direction.

Soon after Derek and Asha left, Lucas turned to Jude, “Zero? Really? He was the man you just couldn’t get over?”

Jude nodded, “Yup, now look at us. We are married. Not so un-datable after all, am I?” Lucas opened his mouth to speak, but Jude cut him off, “I don’t care. You abandoning me on that court was the best thing that ever happened to me. Now leave.” He practically shoved Lucas out the door. 

When Jude turned his phone back on he had ten missed called from Zero and so many text messages.

_Gideon: Damn, Jude. You don’t have to yell._

_Gideon: Jude, you know I am not the clingy type, but I swear I hate it when you ignore me, well I hate being ignored in general, but when you ignore me it hurts my heart._

_Gideon: *Picture of a picture of a cat on Jude’s dresser.* When did you get a cat, or have a cat. We have been married a year, and together even longer and I am just now noticing this picture of a cat._

_Gideon: I love you, but if you don’t call me or text me back soon, I am going to cut you off for a week._

_Gideon: Okay, let’s be real this is me we are talking about here, so maybe not a week. A day tops._

_Gideon: So, our neighbor just came by and asked me to babysit her kid, and left. I don’t like kids Jude, help me._

_Gideon: Okay the kid is gone. Turns out she just needed to run to the store up the street._

_Gideon: So, Laura called. She had a fight with her husband she is coming to stay with us. Jude, is that okay with you? I just know how you love it when she stays with us and eats all out food and messes things up._

_Gideon: Seriously Jude?_

_Jude: Chill out, I am on my way home._

Jude got home and entered the apartment to find Zero sitting on the couch completely naked. “Well, hello there.” Jude smiled and stepped toward the couch with a smile. Zero stood and approached Jude, giving him a kiss that translated into, _I hate when we are apart for too long._ Jude started to feel himself getting turned on and Zero must have felt it to, because he smiled, then stepped back.

“Well I am exhausted. Goodnight.” He turned and left Jude standing in the living room. 

Zero was pulling on a pair of shorts when Jude finally walked into the room, “Wait, umm… What?”

Zero smirked at Jude, “I wasn’t kidding I am cutting you off for a day. And Laura is coming to stay with us for a few days. So it may be even longer than a day without sex.”

Zero jumped into bed and pulled the covers over him. “This is my punishment for being at work all day?”

“No, this is all your punishment for accepting to bring Terrance and Jelena back to the team.” Jude looked confused, “Lucas texted me when you and Asha were apparently talking. He told me, that you were most likely going to bring them back and I should learn to deal with that. Then when he left your office he told me that you in fact did agree to Derek’s terms.”

“I had to do what’s best for the team.” Jude replied, “I made him agree to leave you alone, but you have to do the same.”

Zero smiled, “I understand what needs to be done, and I am not completely mad about it, which is why I am not being serious. I hate that I have to deal with them again, but I love you and I know you are only looking out for the team. Now get over here.” 

Jude laughed and shook his head as he crawled onto the bed toward Zero. After kissing for a moment, Zero pulled away “But I was being serious about Laura. She needs a place to crash for a few days.” Jude sighed and plopped down onto his pillow.


End file.
